Our Captain
by DataKenobi05
Summary: This is the first story of my series called The Starship Enterprise. Rating is for safty. Not Slash.
1. Part One

The Starship Enterprise Series  
  
#1 Our Captain  
  
Summary: James T. Kirk is the new captain of the Enterprise. Previous experiences have made him skeptic of his officers loyalty.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Star Trek. Even though I would love to own Spock....He is too cool!  
  
Author: ME! Stephanie aka Datakenobi05  
  
Note: This is the first story of my Star Trek series!  
  
Part one~ The New Captian ~*~  
  
Magnificant.  
  
He never saw a ship more majestic or inviting. It put unnessisary butterflies in his stomach and worries in his mind that was to be left right here, on this platform. The spacestation overlooked Earth and it's feminine moon. Stars littered the space between the station and everyother part of infinity. It was a beautiful sight and he always admired the view from his home in Iowa.  
  
His attention was averted from the window, to the people hurring around in preparation for the next voyage of The Enterprise. That was his ship. The next ship he would be in charge of. Again he looked at it as the lights illuminated it's hull.  
  
He was still uneasy. The captain had missed chance after chance to meet members of his new crew. He was reluctant. One of the personell he was to meet earlier that day was the medical advisor, Doctor Leonard McCoy. Always one to do his homework, he read up on him. Nothing out of the ordinary. The doctor was from Earth and was fully qualified. No law breaking, dishonesty, he was was a straight laced man, living the rules of space.  
  
About a week ago he also had the chance to meet his engineer. The Miracle Worker they called him. Could fix any engine anywhere. His reputation was solid. Another human no doubt. And that was just fine with him. The more humans the more he could be understood and taken seriously by his crew, despite his age.  
  
One 'person' he didn't feel the need to meet was his first officer.  
  
Spock.  
  
That was it. Spock was his name, and he was a Vulcan. Never had he met one. It bothered the young captain, not knowing what he might be up agianst. One thing that stood out in his mind was that if this Spock didnt like the way he condected his ship, he could start a mutany. He hoped it never came to that. Not knowing much about Vulcans gave him the lower hand. He had no idea how they took to orders or being under, in command, to a human. The one thing he knew about Vulcans was that they were logical. Logic should be good in any situation.  
  
He shook his head and looked around once more before turning his attention back to the ship again. His ship.  
  
Magnificant.  
  
The shape showed it was ment for speed, it could also be concluded that it was strong and could withstand much more then the average starship.  
  
"Ready to go abord captain?"  
  
He turned around and looked at a security guard. He was slightly annoyed that his thoughts were hindered, but he nodded. Even though he really wasn't ready.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
The short trek to the next platform took ages, but as he finally arrived the familar sensation covered his body and he, along with securty, entered the transporter room.  
  
"Welcome abord captain."  
  
He looked around and his gaze landed on a man standing at the pannels.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Scott." He noticed his engineer from a profile he had read.  
  
Waisting no time he stepped into what people on Earth called an elevator. It spoke.  
  
"Floor please?"  
  
"Bridge." The captain spoke clearly.  
  
It felt as though nothing was happening. But he assumed it was as the portal hummed and the doors opened to reveal his new command station. A man with pointed ears and shapely eye brows rose.  
  
"Captian on the bridge."  
  
All other personell rose.  
  
He looked around and was amazed. The last ship he briefly, very briefly captained, wasn't nearly this big.  
  
"As you were."He told his shipmates, and they went back to their duties.  
  
Taking a step toward the middle, he was stopped.  
  
"Captain, may I be the first to welcome you to The Enterprise." The man was straight faced, showing no emotion what so ever.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Spock. I appreciate it."  
  
The Vulcan nodded and sat back down at his station. Among his many talents, Spock also was the science advisor. Although he was still uneasy about his fist officer, he turned and went to the captains chair. His chair.  
  
Looking at the others he knew the time for welcomes and greetings would come later in the evening. As he heard the engins humm and the pannels comming to life he closed his eyes.  
  
'Well, this is what you've been waiting for, enjoy it.'  
  
"Mr. Sulu, take us out."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
The ship started moving, the station doors opened and outer space greeted them warmely. But he didnt feel the warmth. Only the cold. Sill, he couldnt help but thinking the one word that went over and over in his mind until he said it outloud.  
  
"Magnificant."  
  
Looking at his 'Captain's log' book he sighed and ran his fingers over his name.  
  
Captain James T. Kirk.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please review if you like! even if you dont. All comments welcome. This is my first Star Trek: The Original Series so please help me out if you think it's weak or could be better. Always improving!  
  
~Steph 


	2. Part Two

Note: I decided that this will be slighly AU and will grow to be more AU with an original character of mine joining much later. All your favorite characters will be here though.  
  
~Part 2~ The Doctor and The Vulcan  
  
The captains greeting 'party' was very uneventful to say the least, and Jim was rather relieved when it was called to an end.  
  
Walking the empty halls, he reflected on his shipmates and how accurate their profiles were. Doctor McCoy had been the surprising one. Jim did not associate the Doctor to a man who would get himself into an argument with one of his fellow officers and then end up losing, and swearing under his breath. He pictured McCoy as an older, more layed back kind of guy.  
  
Smiling to himself, he thought back to the conversation McCoy had with Mr. Spock.  
  
earlier that day  
  
"I don't care what you say Spock, alcohol is good for you."  
  
"Perhaps, but not on a regular basis doctor. Also, by consuming great amounts, one is almost certain to get, what is commonly known as a hangover."  
  
The doctor, consuming his normal amount for the day, and then some, kept right on going.  
  
"But Spock, it is a proven fact that having a glass of wine everyday with your meal is good for you."  
  
"I agree doctor, but consuming as much as you have, not even considering that it is not wine, can do harmfull damage to your liver."  
  
McCoy was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it.  
  
"I don't drink like this all the time."  
  
"That is a logical statement, besides, it would not help the ships crew any if we always had a drunken doctor." He said then looked around. "Excuse me doctor."  
  
McCoy just sighed and looked up at his captian.  
  
"That vulcan never gives up."  
  
Jim just smiled and sat with his medical advisor. Niether one of them saw Spock the rest of the night.  
  
present  
  
Spock was different, he had to admit. Logic seemed to be in full around his first officer. The profile on Spock was completely accurate as far as he could tell, and that was fine with him.  
  
"Ah, Captain."  
  
Jim turned around as he heard someone call to him.  
  
"Mr. Spock, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was told it is customary for the crew to greet their captain with well wishes, so I wish you luck and all my assistance."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Spock, I am gratefull to have your loyalty."  
  
His last statement almost sounded like a question, but the vulcan nodded and started toward his quarters.  
  
Jim thought for a moment then went into his room and looked over some more information, mostly on the ship's design and make. After only about five minutes, he sat it aside and went to sleep.  
  
The next few weeks would prove challenging for the entire crew, and the loyalty of those under Captain Kirk.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Okay, I know this is kind of slow, but it will be picking up in the next few parts. Reviews are wonderful! 


	3. Part Three

The Starship Enterprise  
  
#1 Our Captian  
  
Part 3~ Warp One  
  
His first week on the Enterprise went fairly well for Jim. Star Fleet had yet to give the young captain a mission of any kind, which created an atmosphere of bordom on the ship. To all except the first officer, who was never 'bored'.  
  
Mr. Spock always had something to do with his time. At one time Jim went into the rec room to find his first officer playing a harp. It was a beautiful piece indeed. Other members of the crew and civilians on the ship stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the harp playing vulcan. Even Doctor McCoy listened to the music. When he was finished with his piece, that Jim found out later that he composed himself, he stood to an applause. Spock humbley acknowleged it and headed to the turbolift.  
  
"That vulcan has to much free time." McCoy said, mostly to himself as he exited the rec room and headed in the same direction Spock had just went a few minutes before.  
  
Jim smiled weakly and headed for the library in hopes to find a book he could he could indulge in and read hours away. He nodded to numerous crew members on his way and ran into his chief engineer.  
  
"Afternoon captian."  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Scott."  
  
"I wanted to let you know that we have a bit of trouble down in engineering right now."  
  
"Oh? What might that be?" Jim asked, wondering how a well working ship like this could possibly be having troubles this early.  
  
"Bordom sir. Lots of it."  
  
"I will contact Star Fleet and ask if our assistance could be used anywhere else but, well, no where."  
  
"Aye sir." Scott said and walked to the turbolift.  
  
'Level Please.'  
  
"Engineering."  
  
Jim watched as the turbolift doors closed before heading towards the library again. He was relieved that he did not run into any more crew members and quietly entered the library. It was mostly empty, with an exception of some children with their mother or father, in seach of a good bed time story. It was then that Jim realized it wasn't just his crew that his leadership effected. It was all those on board. Most of the civilians that were traveling with them were debarking when the Enterprise reached Earth, but some would stay and raise their children on this starship.  
  
His thoughts were inturrupted as the voice of his first officer came over the sound mechanism.  
  
"Bridge to captian."  
  
"Go ahead Mr.Spock."  
  
"Message from Star Fleet."  
  
"I'll take it in my room."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Jim stood and headed back to the turbolift.  
  
'Level Please.'  
  
"Level eight."  
  
Reaching his room, Jim walked in and opened the channel on his desk.  
  
"Jim Kirk here."  
  
"Captain Kirk, this is Admiral Hanson. We have a mission for you."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"There's trouble in sector 49.008. Specifically on Nuren-2."  
  
Jim tensed and closed his eyes.  
  
"You need to go and settle the conflict as peacefully as possible."  
  
"Understood Admiral."  
  
"I will be sending you the file. Good luck captain."  
  
"Thank you, Kirk out."  
  
Jim recieved the file and went to the bridge.  
  
~*~  
  
Without waising any time Jim gave the file to Spock to look over and then turned to Sulu.  
  
"Mr. Sulu, warp one enroute to sector 49.008."  
  
"Aye sir. Warp point 5, point 7. Warp one."  
  
Jim sat in his chair and turned to Spock.  
  
"Mr. Spock, how long till we reach Nuren-2?"  
  
"Five point seven four hours at current speed captain."  
  
He nodded and looked at the screen infront of him.  
  
"Uhura, on screen."  
  
"On screen sir."  
  
There it was, space, as seen though the eyes of warp speed. Stars were blurs of light as they passed. Whoever said that space was empty, obviously have never been.  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. Part Four

The Starship Enterprise  
  
#1 Our Captain  
  
Part 4~ Away Team  
  
The planet was just as uninviting as it was the last time he was there. Trees covered the landscape, most of them laking any beauty or use. The captain's expression rarely changed. If it did it was for the worse, not the better. His away team consisted of Spock, Sulu, and McCoy. For some reason Jim had an instinct that bringing his medical advisor along would be vital.  
  
"Captian, a carrier is heading this way. Perhaps it is the negotiators." Spock said and turned his attention to a noise that was so faint to him, he was sure no one else had heard it.  
  
In no time Spock's hearing proved helpful as he warned the team before a huge rock landed right in there perivious location.  
  
Jim sighed and looked to the carrier that did in fact carry other negortiators.  
  
"The sooner we can get this over with the sooner we can get off this wasteland."  
  
Spock was about to comment on behalf of the planet when he saw something in his commanding officers eyes that was cold, distant, and hateful. Holding back his comment he simply got into the carrier and rode to the reserved spot.  
  
~*~  
  
If it was boring on the Enterprise, it was boring enough for, well, a Vulcan.  
  
In Dr. McCoy's perspective.  
  
Spock, however, was listening intently to the negotiations as well as Sulu. Jim however seemed lost in a world he created in his mind. This made the doctor sigh. If these negotiations could only entertain a Vulcan, and a crazy guy who plays with swards, Bones was in trouble.  
  
"Those all sound like very resonable laws prime minister, but I fail to see the benefits."  
  
Spock was talking on the behalf of the Federation. Jim was supposed to be, but he was lost in a dream world for some crazy reason. And only he knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Perhaps if the taxes went more to the people or the peoples needs they would be more tolerable." Sulu said, looking at Spock. The Vulcan nodded and that made Sulu quite proud of himself.  
  
"Precisely what I am tring to say. If all the taxes keep going to this 'man of the people' we will not have it." The Negotiator for the People of Nauren-2 spoke up for one of the first times.  
  
"Well good. Is this settled then?"  
  
All eyes went to Captain Kirk as he stood and nodded to the rest of his officers.  
  
"We still need the document signed." The prime minister said and handed it to Kirk.  
  
He tentively looked to Spock, who nodded. Signing the document James T. Kirk, the team said there formal goodbys and left the building. Fighting had stopped at word that negotiations were in progress. When the people found out about the result a loud cheer sounded throughout the city.  
  
"Captain, perhaps you should let Dr. McCoy check you over." Spock said, making Jim look at him. "If you are feeling pain, perhaps it's something that needs medical attention."  
  
A very unusual sound came from the captain. A laugh, but it wasn't really out of humor.  
  
"No Mr. Spock. I am not feeling any pain, at least none you would be aware of."  
  
McCoy looked at Spock. He didn't know what he was expecting, but if he was a total human being, he would expect a flinch of an emotional hit.  
  
"Captain is there anything that I can help you with? Even if it's not medical?" McCoy asked coutiously.  
  
"No."  
  
It was quick and right to the point. McCoy didn't push the subject.  
  
Suddenly gunfire sounded and the team took cover. A huge man approached Jim and punched him, Spock was quick to notice and silently scolded himself for not preventing it. Placing his fingers on appropriate nerve endings, the man fell unconscious.  
  
Jim looked up at Spock who already has his back turned, phaser in hand, looking out for his fellow crew members. Sulu did the same as McCoy looked for a patch for a gashing cut on his captains head, caused by the large fellow. As the scene unfolded in front of him, Jim felt himself being transported back to the Enterprise.  
  
"Captian are you able to stand?" Spock asked, once safely aboard the starship.  
  
"Yes." He said accepting the hand his first officer extended.  
  
~*~  
  
Spending as little time as he could in sickbay, Jim left for his room in order to give a report he had no buisness giving. A blanck screen sat in front of him for a long time as he sat there thinking about Nauren-2. Negotiations were all but over. Just because Jim signed the document on behalf of the federation didnt mean all was well. Memories of the last time he was there came back full force and that made him wonder and be amazed at his crews loyalty. Perhaps trust could form. Perhaps not. He gave trust a try once, and rarely does it get a second chance.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I was surprised at how many there were. Please continue with them! I love to get them!!!!!!!!! Yay reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
